Love4eva
"love4eva" é a segunda faixa e título do mini-álbum Beauty & The Beat pela terceira subunidade, [yyxy], do LOONA. Foi lançado em 30 de maio de 2018 como a faixa principal do álbum junto com um videoclipe no YouTube. A música apresenta intro vocal de por Grimes. Distribuição de Linhas # (35.0 segundos) - 29.0% # (30.0 segundos) - 25.0% # (29.1 segundos) - 24.0% # - (18.8 segundos) - 16.0% # (6.4 segundos) - 5.0% Letras |-|Romanização= ni hyanggi neomu joeun geol deouk Sweet hage ( ) Oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an boyeo love4eva nae kongpatkkaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae ( ) Oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdweeo beoryeo love4eva ( ) Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby ni hyanggi neomu joeun geol deouk Sweet hage ( ) Oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an boyeo love4eva nae kongpatkkaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae ( ) Oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdweeo beoryeo love4eva ( ) Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby ni hyanggi neomu joeun geol deouk Sweet hage ( ) Oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an boyeo love4eva nae kongpatkkaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae ( ) Oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdweeo beoryeo love4eva Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby ni hyanggi neomu joeun geol deouk Sweet hage ( ) Oh ijebuteo naneun neo bakken an boyeo love4eva nae kongpatkkaji dugeundae apeun geot gatae Oh dalkomhage jeomjeom jungdokdweeo beoryeo love4eva love4eva love4eva |-|Hangul= 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 ( ) Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 ( ) Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva ( ) Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 ( ) Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 ( ) Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva ( ) Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 ( ) Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 ( ) Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva Come on come on baby tell me your story Come on come on baby close to me baby 니 향기 너무 좋은 걸 더욱 Sweet 하게 ( ) Oh 이제부터 나는 너 밖엔 안 보여 love4eva 내 콩팥까지 두근대 아픈 것 같애 Oh 달콤하게 점점 중독되어 버려 love4eva love4eva love4eva |-|Tradução= Olá Finalmente apresentando Loona! Vocês estão prontas, meninas? Ok, vamos lá! Seu perfume é tão bom Ainda mais doce (Meu coração está acelerado, o que há de errado comigo?) Agora só consigo enxergar você É amor para sempre Até meu rim está batendo Acho que estou doente (Agora não consigo esconder meu coração) Eu estou cada vez mais docemente viciada É amor pra sempre Mais uma vez hoje Estou olhando para sua linha do tempo Você provavelmente não sabe sobre minha paixão de criança (Você sabe) Não sou corajosa o suficiente Não consigo me confessar para você, o que eu faço? Talvez seja melhor assim Venha venha baby Conte-me sua história Oh nossa distância secreta Venha venha baby Perto de mim, baby O que mexe comigo é o amor, amor Por que estou tão nervosa? Você u u uh Meu coração continua derretendo Seu perfume é tão bom Ainda mais doce (Meu coração está acelerado, o que há de errado comigo?) Agora só consigo enxergar você É amor para sempre Até meu rim está batendo Acho que estou doente (Agora não consigo esconder meu coração) Eu estou cada vez mais docemente viciada É amor pra sempre É a minha primeira vez Meu destino, você sabe como sou egoísta Não consigo acreditar nisso, é o meu primeiro amor (Você sabe) Pensei que fosse apenas um amigo Mas no momento que me aproximo de você Fico tão apavorada, o que eu faço? Venha venha baby Conte-me a sua história Estamos nos aprofundando Venha venha baby Perto de mim, baby Vou suavemente até você Seus olhos fazem meu coração palpitar você u u uh Meus braços e minhas pernas estão derretendo Seu perfume é tão bom Ainda mais doce (Meu coração está acelerado, o que há de errado comigo?) Agora só consigo enxergar você É amor para sempre Até meu rim está batendo Acho que estou doente (Agora não consigo esconder meu coração) Eu estou cada vez mais docemente viciada É amor pra sempre Venha venha baby Conte-me sua história Vou sonhar um pouco mais Venha venha baby Perto de mim, baby Vou conseguir, conseguir, conseguir isso, amor Por que estou tão nervosa? Você u u uh Meu coração continua derretendo Seu perfume é tão bom Ainda mais doce (meu coração está acelerado, o que há de errado?) Agora só consigo enxergar você É amor para sempre Até meu rim está batendo Acho que estou doente Eu estou cada vez mais docemente viciada É amor pra sempre Amor para sempre ah Amor para sempre Amor para sempre Galeria MV 이달의 소녀 yyxy (LOONA yyxy) "love4eva (feat. Grimes)" 이달의 소녀 yyxy (LOONA yyxy) "love4eva (feat. Grimes)" Choreography Practice LOONA yyxy - love4eva Unit Debut Stage M COUNTDOWN 180607 EP.573 HOT LOONA yyxy - love4eva, 이달의 소녀 yyxy - love4eva Music core 20180609 DANCE BREAK 3 3 LOONA 이달의 소녀 YYXY love4eva (feat Grimes) ("Why everybody put the hands up?") LOONA yyxy - love4eva (feat. Grimes) (Color Coded Lyrics Eng Rom Han) en: